Feels like home
by AmaliaM
Summary: this is a story about Phoebes thoughts on her life when she was homeless and now. this fanfic is a one-shot.


this fan fiction leads on from phoebes thoughts about her life and it is a little different from what happened in the tv series but its more about how she feels about her new life. this is just a one-shot fanfiction

**FEELS LIKE HOME **

I shivered as the freezing blizzard folding out in front of me spread goosebumps over my skinny, bony body. I hug my knees to my chest in what I called 'my home' . I shared my home with another shivering soul next to me. My home. My old, ripped cardboard box I shared with an elderly lady in a dark, shadowy, alley way. All that was heard was the howling wind of the blizzard, stray cats screeching and the faint sounds of cars rushing through the city to get to there loving family's for Christmas Eve. I curled up tighter in my body heat to keep warm. The tatted, rugged, thin blanket that covered me did nothing what so ever. My new home. I can't believe this is what my life had come to. If the incident didn't happen I could be sitting in my home laughing and cuddling up to my mother on Christmas Eve, but I wasn't, sometimes life just doesn't go the way you want it to go. It has now been a couple of months since my life had changed its course forever.

_I cuddled up to my mum, lily, and cried into her loving arms . My stepfather had just been arrested for murder. I didn't know how I was going to get through this. How could he do this to me and mum. I loathed him. My mum tried to stay strong for me and soothed me and told me everything would be ok. Weeks went by and I went back to my normal routine of school, home work, hanging out with friends, everything that a normal 9th grader would be life was slowly starting to look up again. One day I walked back to my house from the bus stop finding the police surrounding around the remains of my house. I hid behind a bush and listened to a policeman reporting what happened to the press. _

**_"we were called by some of Lily Buffay neighbours, they saw the smoke rising and the fire eating away from the house after it was to late. After we put out the fire we investigated to see what caused the fire, it seems that the fire was caused by petrol catching alight in and around the house. It was obviously a staged fire. None of the neighbours saw any strangers entering or surrounding the Smiths house but saw what seemed to be Lily Buffay watering the gardens. This could have been the petrol. It seem this is a case of... Of suicide. We still are trying to track down her daughter Phoebe Buffay who will have to be put in foster care as she has no other relations to take care of her, as her stepdad is currently in prison."_**

_My heart melted. Tears rapidly ran down my face. How could my mum do this to me, leave me to be all alone with no family at all. I would have to be a foster child... an orphan more or less because my stepdad wasn't coming to look after me any time soon. I hated the thought of having foster parents so I ran. I didn't stop running until I was in the scary, huge city of NYC. I collapsed in an alley off the road of a cafe I had made many memories in as I was a kid. My mum used to pick me up from school and take me for a treat once in a while. I still hadn't stopped crying. I was all alone now with not even a home, well I was mostly alone. I look up to see a homeless lady standing in front of me extending her hand for me to take. I hesitantly took it. She pulled me into a warm hug. "It's gonna be ok" she whispered. She already understood what my situation was she had seen other lost kids like me who were without a home. She welcomed me into her home/box and took care of me. She was my miracle, I am forever grateful for what she has done for me. I loved her for what she did for me but I was still alone in my heart._

**"Pheebs? Pheebs? Are you still with us?" **My five friends and my husband surrounded me with concerned looks on their faces. I shook my head out of the daze of my past life.

**"sorry guys just had one of my day dreams, so what are we gonna watch tonight?.** My friends go back to discussing of what we were going to watch that night. My husband gently squeezed my reassuringly. I smiled back at Him thinking about the present time. I loved my five goofy friends Ross&amp;Rachel, Joey&amp;Alex and Monica&amp;Chandler and of course Mike my loving husband. I was finally making some more happy memories in the cafe I had been in as a child. Chandler was currently cracking one of his famous jokes. I laughed at his joke and smiled at my new and improved life. These six people really brightened up my life. I felt like I was in a musical. When there is a bright and happy song of how life can't get any better. I started singing my version of my musical. My friends were all staring at me as I slowly stopped singing. **"Did I start randomly singing again?" **I said embarrassed.** "Yuh huh!" **My friends exclaimed.

**"I love my Pheeb's little quirky songs, don't judge!"** My Mike backed me up.

**"Yeah guys don't judge it's a sickness!" **I added. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. I loved my friends, no, my family. Yes, my family. I loved each and everyone of them like they were my flesh and blood. This is where I wanted to be and I wasn't leaving any time soon. They were all there for me and I was there for all of them. This was my new life and family and it **Feels Like Home.**


End file.
